NARUTO EL RYUUJIN
by AioM
Summary: Después de trece años, la familia de Naruto regresa, pero el rubio no lo tomara de buena gana después de todo el daño, ahora sin la necesidad de la Familia Namikaze, Naruto resurgirá como e Ryuujin, con una invocación sagrada y sus chicas irán a alcanzar la gloria.
1. Prologo

_**Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo un One-shot, de ustedes dependerá si desean que continua, este se llama "NARUTO EL RYUUJIN", una historia donde habrá sangre, violencia, sexo y harem.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos si es que hay en un futuro.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS.**

"**Maldito Mocoso" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Volvió a mi***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales y sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción" <strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto un adolescente, vestido con un traje naranja fluorescente, de cabello rubio con puntas rojas, con un ojo azul zafiro y con un parche en el ojo derecho de color negro con una figura de X dorado , este iba corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage, hoy por alguna razón el anciano lo mando llamar, y estaba ansioso por llegar, después de todo vería su abuelo adoptivo, aquel anciano que le brindo ayuda cuando estaba completamente solo, aquel que le dio a sus Senseis para entrenarlo, una de las pocas personas que considera su familia.<p>

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, vio a una familia, la mujer mayor tenía un hermoso cabello rojo que llegaba a sus pantorrillas con una pinza que denotaba su rostro, piel clara, ojos gris violeta, traía puesto un kimono de color azul cielo, en sus brazos estaba una pequeña niña de unos tres años, ojos gris violeta, cabello rubio a medio hombro, piel clara con el par de mejillas rosadas y también estaba vestida de la misma forma que la mujer mayor, el hombre a su lado tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules zafiro, piel clara, con vestimenta estándar jonnin, pero a diferencia de ellos era una capa blanca con llanas rojas en la parte inferior y por ultimo una chica de la misma edad que él, de cabello rojo atado con un par de coletas, ojos zafiro, tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, con vestimenta estándar jonnin pero este era azul oscuro. Y al fondo estaba el Sandaime Hokage, ya con arrugas por la edad, con su vestimenta tradicional del Hokage, todo el grupo observaba a la nueva persona.

El niño ignorando a los demás se paró en frente del Hokage "Hola Jiji ya me quieres entregar ese sombrero" Exclamo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro del anciano "Me temo que aún no estás preparado para ser Hokage Naruto-kun, la razón por la que te mande llamar es por estas personas aquí presentes" Dijo mientras señalaba a la familia.

Naruto puso una cara confundida, en no sabía la razón por la que esa familia lo mando llamar "Um… les hice algo malo" Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La pequeña niña miraba de forma inocente al adolecente y volvió su mirada a su mamá con una sonrisa "¿Ka-chan él es mi Oni-chan?" pregunto con voz infantil.

La mujer de cabello rojo le dio una sonrisa maternal a la pequeña "Hai él es tu Oni-chan y mi pequeño Sochi" Respondió con calma.

El hombre de cabellera rubia dio un paso al frente "Hola Naruto-kun soy tu Tou-san, ella es ka-san y ellas son tus pequeñas Imotos" Dijo mientras señala a cada miembro.

Naruto quien estaba con el rostro en blanco miro al Hokage directo a los ojos "Hey Jiji ¿Esta es una mala broma?" cuestiono con los ojos entrecerrados.

El Sandaime quien ahora tenía una mirada triste negó con la cabeza "Lo siento Naruto-kun esto no es una broma, Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Harumi, y la pequeña Namikaze Mito, son en realidad son tu familia" Expreso.

El adolecente rubio quien ahora tenía ensombrecida la mirada susurro "No, ellos no lo son"

El rostro de Kushina estaba en shock "Sochi" hablo en voz baja.

Esa palabra basto para que el enojo empezara a salir a flote "CALLATE NO ME LLAMES ASI, no soy tu hijo" Grito el rubio, simples palabras fueron como dagas al corazón de Kushina quien apenas podía contener sus lágrimas.

Minato frunció el ceño ante la voz subida de tono a su madre "Naru..."

Pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando el rubio mayor Naruto lo interrumpió "HE dicho que se callen, como pueden ser mi familia, si lo fueran estos trece años no estaría solo, si lo fueran nunca me dejarían que me hicieran daño, si lo fueran NUNCA escúchenme, NUNCA ME ABANDONARIAN, USTEDES NO SON MI FAMILIA" Reclamo el rubio a la pareja.

Harumi se estremeció ante lo dicho, sus padres le habían contado sobre su hermano, en su corazón deseaba conocerlo y ahí estaba ahora en frente de ella, pero ahora él no quería reconocerlos como su familia y ella no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no después de tanto tiempo "Oni-san, por favor, siempre quise conocerte, por favor no nos dejes" rogó la pelirroja menor.

Naruto burlo ante su suplica "¿Oni-san en dónde? ¿Dejarlos? Como puedo dejarlos, si nunca estuve con ustedes, no, yo no tengo padres ni hermanos" Respondió con calma pero ciertamente había veneno en cada palabra.

El Yondaime miraba a su hijo quien se encontraba ya furioso "Hijo, hicimos le mejor para ti".

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso "Lo mejor para mi" Susurro mientras rechinaba los dientes "LO MEJOR PARA MÍ, ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE RESIVIR EL ODIO DE CADA PERSONA, SER AISLADO CASI TODA MI VIDA, SER ECHADO DEL ORFANATO A LOS CINCO AÑOS, SI ESCUCHASTE BIEN A LOS CINCO AÑOS, ERA LO MEJOR PARA MI" Naruto grito.

Su familia estaba en shock, fue tan mala su vida pensaba los tres mayores Namikazes.

Los ojos de la pelirroja mayor estaban acuosos "Sochi no sabíamos, si supiéramos habíamos venido por ti" Kushina dijo con voz entrecortada.

Naruto ahora miro a Kushina, los ojos del chico estaban rojos en furia "DÍSELO AL NIÑO QUE COMIÓ DE LA BASURA PARA PODER SOBREVIVIR, DÍSELO AL NIÑO QUE CADA DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS FUE CAZADO COMO SI FUERA UNA BESTIA, DÍSELO AL NIÑO QUE FUE CRUCIFICADO PARA DAR OFRENDA A SU PRECIOSO YONDAIME, DÍSELO AL NIÑO A QUIEN LE EXTIRPARON EL OJO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, CON UNA MALDICIÓN DÍSELO" Una lagrima broto de su único ojo "Porque a mí no me lo digas, a ese niño ustedes se encargaron de matarlo de la forma más dolorosa" y volviéndose hacia el anciano a quien le dirigió una mirada de traición dijo "Si esto era todo para lo que me necesitaba, me retiro Hokage-sama" Con una leve reverencia y sin demora salió de la habitación sin ver la expresiones dejadas.

Al salir de la torre sintió la miradas de asco, repudio y odio que recibía de los civiles, como sus piernas daba corrió sin ver a nadie, corrió mientras sus lágrimas brotaban, corrió hasta llegar a zona de entrenamiento 44, adentrándose a él sin hacer caso a los carteles de advertencia, ya estando en lo profundo del bosque empezó a sacar todo su enojo.

Lanzándose contra un árbol el rubio saco su furia contenida "Como se atreven a venir y decirme que son mi familia" y golpeándolo con las manos desnudas rompiéndolo por el tronco, solo para seguir su castigo con otro "Como se atreven a abandonarme durante trece años" Con una patada destrozo otro árbol.

"Y todavía tienen el descaro de decirme que era lo mejor" Dijo lanzado varios golpes al suelo causando un cráter.

"Yo idolatraba al Yondaime, era mi héroe, ahora resulta que es mi padre y la causa de todas mis penurias" Dijo golpeando una roca que de una guantada la destrozo.

Ahora ya con sangre brotando de sus nudillos cayo de rodillas "¿Por qué?" Susurro "Maldición ¿Por qué?" Pregunto al cielo derrotado.

Pero en un momento a otro el chico desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE DESPUES QUE NARUTO SALIO

Un par de pelirrojas se abrazaban entre sollozos y lágrimas, la pequeña Mito como sus pequeños bracitos podían abrazaba el cuello de su mamá, ella no entendía porque ni Oni-chan le grito a mamá y a papá, no entendía porque se negó a ir con ellos, ella solo quería que su Oni-chan la abrazara y jugara con ellas, que le contara cuentos de princesas y poder decirlo cuanto lo quería, quería que su Oni-chan estuviera con ella, para la mala fortuna de la pequeña Mito Naruto no lo consideraba su familia, todo por las malas decisiones que sus propios padres hicieron, ahora ella y su One-chan también sufrirán a causa de ellas.

"Que tan mala fue su vida Sandaime-sama" Pregunto el mayor rubio, que a pesar que su rostro no se notaba, por dentro estaba destrozado.

El anciano lanzo un suspiro de derrota, el vio lo ojos de Naruto antes de irse, y lo que vio le dolió hasta el alma, Trancion, Miedo, Enojo y Dolor, mucho dolor, él sabía que tal vez ya nunca lo perdonaría "¿En verdad quieres saber Minato-kun?" Preguntó a rubio quien asintió.

Sarutobi quien vio en Naruto un nieto adoptivo miro al vacío con tristeza, no sabría si esa fue la última vez él lo vería como su abuelo "Nada de lo que te voy a decir va ser bonito Minato-kun, y para la mala fortuna todo es real"

El Yondaime Hokage, quien lucho en contra del ejército shinobi de Iwa, se enfrentó a los poderosos hermanos A yB, ahora el primero siendo el más rápido conocido y actual Raikage y el anterior llamando Killer Bee Jinshuriki de Kumo, jamás había sentido temor, pero en estos momento se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener una cita con el mismo Shinigami, y no estaba tan lejos.

Mientras más hablaba el Sandaime de la vida de su hijo, se sentía que él jamás podría, tener el amor de su pequeño hijo, un amor que nunca llegaría a conocer, dolía, claro que dolía, le dolía que a aquellos que juro proteger jamás cumplieron con su mandato, dolía saber todas las penurias que tuvo que pasar su hijo tan solo para poder sobrevivir, pero lo que más le dolía era que su hijo, sangre de su sangre, que uno de su más preciados sueños no pasaría, Naruto nunca lo llamaría Papá, un sueño que solo se quedaría en eso un sueño.

CON NARUTO

Al principio cuando el rubio sintió que algo pasaba rápidamente se había puesto en guardia para atacar a quien fuera su enemigo, pero al observar bien el ambiente relajo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era el lugar más seguro, si claro como si estar rodeados de cuatro dragones de tamaños de montañas era su sentido de seguridad, entonces estaba loco, al menos que…

Uno de los cuatro dragones acerco su hocico al chico y con un vozarrón hablo **"Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto-sama, nuestro señor desea hablar contigo"**

Limpiándose las lágrimas asintió con la cabeza "Sera un honor hablar con Sairyuu-sama, por favor llévenme ante su presencia"

Uno de los cuatro dragones tomo al chico y salió volando hacia la dirección de su señor

Al llegar vieron a otros grandes dragón un masculino y el otro al parecer femenino **"Mi señor, mi princesa, aquí traemos a Naruto-sama"**

"**Mi hijo, es bueno verte"** Hablo el gran dragón azul.

"También me da mucho gusto volver a verlo Seiryuu-sama, al igual que usted Toyotama-hime"

"**Mi hijo, acaso veo dolor en tu alma"** Observando al chico de cerca.

Una mirada de dolor apareció en su rostro "Me temo, que el dolor llega aún más allá de mi alma".

"**Que mal mi pequeño hijo, tu no deberías se ser dañado, eres el ser más bondadoso que hemos conocido y eso ya habla mucho de nosotros los dragones, tu eres nuestro primer invocador, pero eso no significa que hayamos conocido a otros humanos, y hasta este momento tu eres el único digno de nuestro contrato de invocación"** Hablo con pena al chico.

"Me halagan y se agradecen sus palabras" Respondió con un arco en señal de gratitud.

El Señor Dragón observo a los cinco dragones presentes y estos asintieron **"Mi hijo, de acuerdo la decisión tomada entre los cuatro maestros dragones, mi hija la princesa de clan y yo el Gran Señor Dragón y una de las cuatro bestias sagradas, hemos decidido entrenarte en las artes sabias del Clan Ryuu, tú serás nuestro primer Ryuu Sennin"**

Naruto estaba en shock, los grandes dragones querían que se convirtiera en el Sabio de su clan "Con honor y gloria cumpliré ante sus enseñanzas Clan Ryuu" Respondió con gratitud y respeto como un gran Clan lo merece.

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

Ahí, en plena oficina del Hokage estaba la familia Namikaze, los tres miembros estaban pálidos, no podían creer todo lo que sufrió Naruto, pero todo lo que le había dicho el Sandaime era real, les dijo todo sin pudor y sin censura, solo la simple verdad.

Kushina quien tenía a la pequeña Mito dormida en sus brazo, tenía sus ojos rojos por llorar "Como pueden ser tan crueles, contra un niño" Susurro la matriarca Namikaze.

El anciano negó con la cabeza "El dolor y temor, sega hasta a los más cuerdos".

"Que vamos a hacer Minato-kun, como vamos a ganar el cariño de nuestro hijo" Cuestiono a su marido con el corazón roto.

Minato no podía dejar de ver a su esposa en dolor "No lo sé amor, le hemos causando tanto dolor, que no se si nos llegue a perdonar" Respondió con voz triste.

"NO" Grito una adolecente "Apenas conocí a mi Oni-san para perderlo" Dijo mirando a los tres mayores "Díganme cómo puedo acercarme a él, por favor" Desafortunadamente ninguno tenía la respuesta.

"BIEN" Volvió a gritar "Si quieren revolcarse en su dolor háganlo, pero yo no lo voy a hacer" y con eso Harumi salió de forma estrepitosa de la oficina.

Muchos aldeanos al ver a la adolecente de cabellos rojizos, se llenaron de curiosidad, algo en ella se les hacía familiar, pero no sabían que, Harumi en cambió los ignoro completamente, para ella estos civiles eran peor que basura, por haber tratado de la peor manera su hermano, por más que busco a su hermano, no lo podía encontrar, mientras más buscaba el sentimiento de poder encontrarlo disminuía, y se sentía deprimida de como terminaron las cosas en la torre.

"Oni-san" Susurro derrotada la chica y con ello regreso con sus padres.

Así es como termino el primer día del regreso de los Namikaze, un regreso que causo más dolor que alegrías a la familia y con ello una bomba para los aldeanos y shinobi de Konoha por igual.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto ya tenía todo listo para salir de nuevo a la Montaña del Clan Ryuu, ya había dado sus adioses a las personas quienes le llegaron a importar, cuando fue saliendo de casa vio que los habitantes de Konoha empezaron a agruparse hacía la torre del Hokage, al parecer había un gran anuncio que se iba a realizar, caminando en dirección de la torre, recibiendo las mismas miradas y algunas piedras lanzadas, el rubio pudo llegar aunque un hilo de sangre bajando de la sien, que rápidamente se la limpio con la manga.

En el balcón se podía observan al Sandaime Hokage, su lado una familia de cuatro integrantes, el anciano levanto sus brazos para detener el bullicio.

"Gente de Konoha, les traigo una noticia que alegrara y ara sufrir a todos los presentes" Hablo con voz clara, muchos de los aldeanos y shinobis estaban confundidos antes la inusual conjunto de palabras dichas por su gobernante.

"Aquí a mi lado están una de las grandes familias que Konoha a en su historia, una familia que ha ayudado a este puedo a mantenerse en pie y unido".

Cada palabra, solo hacía más ansioso al pueblo.

"A mi lado está la Familia Namikaze" Grito el Sandaime y todo el pueblo quedo en silencio.

Dando unos pasos la familia se fueron acercando al balcón, al punto que todos quedaron en shock, ahí en pie estaba el Yondaime Hokage y junto a él una mujer de cabello rojo, la adolecente que vieron por el pueblo ayer y una pequeña niña en los brazos de su madre, no había duda eran su esposa y sus hijas.

De un momento de silencio paso a una fiesta de vítores, muchos gritaban felices de que su Yondaime no había muerto y otros miraban con sonrisas malévolas a Naruto, sabiendo que el venía a acabar con el chico demonio.

Pero todo fue silenciado con un grito que todos habían esperado "YONDAIME-SAMA, VIENE A ACABAR CON EL CHICO DEMONIO".

Pero este grito fue silenciado por el mismo Yondaime, quien rebano de un solo golpe la garganta de hombre, Minato había asesinado al hombre, todos estaban en shock, podían sentir su instinto asesino irradiar del Hokage y con un rayo amarillo volvió a aparecer en el balcón.

"SILENCIO, COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJO" Grito "Si aquel a quien llamaron demonio, si aquel a quien odiaron tanto, si aquel que llegaron a cazar como un animal, Naruto Uzumaki, es mi hijo"

Una chica de cabello añil miro al chico rubio, y este volvió su mirada la chica, Naruto le envió una sonrisa triste y negando con la cabeza se fue del lugar, la chica vio como el rubio se iba, hasta desaparecer entre la multitud atónita.

"ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO" Gritaron entre la multitud

"Mírame al rostro y dime que lo que esto diciendo es mentira" Gruño en ira el Yondaime.

"Es verdad, Naruto Uzumaki, es hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki" Respondió con calma el Sandaime, pero sabía que la bomba ya estaba a punto de explotar.

La población civil y shinobi palideció ante el nombre de la mujer, ellos conocían su temperamento y no era bonito, pero palidecieron aún más cuando se dieron cuenta que al chico quien habían torturado era su hijo, una furia roja salo del balcón, entre los ojos ensombrecidos Kushina quedo en medio de población, entonces el infierno se desato.

Minutos más tarde, después de que pudieron para una Kushina enojada, que digo enojada, esta vez estaba emputada en ira, el consejo se reunió en emergencia.

Ahí el consejo ya estaba reunido, desde las cabezas de los clanes más respetados, hasta los grandes comerciantes de Konoha y los tres asesores, solo faltaban la familia Namikaze y el Sandaime, aunque no tardaron en llegar, en cuanto llegaron Hiruzen se ubicó en el asiento del clan Sarutobi, Minato en el asiento de Hokage y Kushina junto a sus hijas en el Namikaze.

"Hay algún problema si retomo mi posición" Hablo con voz calmada, pero su rostro Decía _'Váyanse a la mierda, este mi posición y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo simplemente lo iba a asesinar' _o si Minato Namikaze al vuelto y esta vez no es todo sonrisas para sus aliados.

Y como era de esperarse nadie lo hiso.

"Una lástima esperaba que alguien digiera algo" Hablo con sarcasmo.

Uno de los comerciantes quien tenía curiosidad hablo "Discúlpeme Yondaime-sama, es verdad lo que dijo acerca del Demo…" Pero este quedo mucho ante un fuerte instinto asesino proveniente del hombre rubio, haciendo que los presentes sudaran la gota gorda.

"**TERMINA DE DECIR ESO Y YO PERSONALMENTE DE LLEVARE A SHINIGAMI, ESO VA PARA TODOS ME ESCUCHARON**" Hablo con veneno en su voz.

Quienes asintieron fervientemente.

"Y si '_Uzumaki Naruto'_ es en realidad _'Namikaze Naruto'_" Hablo con calma.

"Ya veo" Dijo el viejo halcón de guerra "Entonces lo podemos someter al CRA".

Ahora otro fuerte instinto asesino apareció en escena, pero este venia de una mujer pelirroja "Ni lo pienses vieja momia, o sabrás porque me llaman **AKA CHISIO NO HABANERO**, ninguno de mis hijos va ser criadero" Hablo con furia Kushina.

"Es verdad además sé que tu haz intentado más de una vez de utilizar a mi hijo como arma, Danzou una palabra más y con gusto arrancare tu cabeza de ese decrepito cuerpo que tienes" Hablo el actual Hokage.

"Como se atreven nosotros somos los consejeros" Homura dijo en forma indignada.

"Y que, como si me importara lo que ustedes son, y si me atrevo por dos simples razones. **UNA: ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI FAMILIA. DOS: SOY EL PUTO HOKAGE, Y YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME HINCHEN LOS PUTOS HUEVOS, SI QUIERO MATAR A MEDIO MUNDO LO HAGO, SI QUIERO DECLARAN LA GUERRA LO HAGO, Y SI QUIERO SACARLES LOS OJOS EN ESTOS MOMENTO CON MUCHO MÁS RAZÓN LO HAGO, ESTO NO ES UNA DEMOCRACIA, ES UNA DICTADURA ME OYERON**" Hablo mientras miraba a cada uno con rostro furioso.

Antes que pudieran continuar el Anbu Neko apareció en escena "Hokage-sama, hemos buscado por toda la aldea a Naruto Namikaze y no se ha podido encontrar".

La respuesta fue inmediata "QUEEE" Grito la familia Namikaze.

* * *

><p>OMAKE PARA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS FUTUROS (CLARO SI DESEAN QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUE)<p>

"Por favor Jiji no te mueras" Llamo un Naruto histérico ante su figura de abuelo postrado en el suelo.

El anciano le lanzo una mirada paternal al chico "Se fuerte mi pequeño hijo" Una leve sonrisa cruzo el rostro del anciano "Te vi como mi preciado nieto y con gusto daría mi alma a Shinigami para que tú seas feliz"

Naruto negaba fervientemente con la cabeza "No, no, Jiji no me dejes, has sido mi primer familia que tuve, mi amado Jiji, por favor" Rogo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas "Te necesito".

"No llores Naruto-kun, la hoja vieja tiene que caer para dar paso a los nuevos brotes, mi hijo te amo y cuida a Konoha como cualquier otro buen Hokage lo aria"

"Lo prometo Jiji, pero no nos dejes" Pero ya no hubo respuestas "Jiji" Llamo otra vez y el silencio corrió entre los presentes.

Así fue como cayó uno de los grandes, el Shinobi no Kami, Sarutobi Hiruzen el Sandaime Hokage había muerto.

FIN DEL OMAKE

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR.<strong>

**Primera: Este es un One-shot con futuro para historia, todo dependerá de la aceptación del público.**

**Segunda: Como verán este Fanfic, deja muchas preguntas, desde es que momento Naruto consiguió el contrato con los dragones, hasta cómo fue que le sacaron el ojo, quienes son sus Senseis, y si conoce o no si el es Jinchuriki no Kyubi.**

**Tres: Hay razones detrás de que los padres de Naruto lo hayan dejado, pero al parecer no se les informo en que situación estaba su hijo, ¿Por qué no sabían? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron al ataque del Kyubi?**

**Cuatro: Solo necesito diez afirmaciones durante un mes para seguirla haciendo, si llega a esa cantidad la historia se publica de forma irregular si sobrepasa los 15, tendrá publicación cada mes, y si llega a pasar de los 20, su publicación será quincenal, como ya dije solo dependerá de ustedes como sea la historia, así que cualquier afirmación, ya sea SI, Yes, Hai o en cualquier idioma conocido se puede utilizar.**

**Quinto: Si no llega a sobrepasar los 10 este Fanfic queda en eso un One-shot y se da por terminada la historia.**


	2. Capitulo 01

_**Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo el esperado nuevo capítulo de la historia de "NARUTO EL RYUUJIN", una historia donde habrá sangre, violencia, sexo y harem.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos .**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"Jutsus Kage Bushin no Jutsu Clon -Jutsu Sombra-".

"**Maldito Mocoso" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Volvió a mi***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

"**Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales y sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

**Un especial agradecimiento a todos los leyentes de este historia y por su gran paciencia a este humilde escritor**

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA (SALA DEL CONSEJO)<strong>

"QUEEEEE"

"Como que no lo pueden encontrar" Exclamo el Yondaime

"Hokage-sama, durante el discurso de Sandaime-sama, se observó a Namikaze Naruto retirarse entre la multitud, lo estuvimos siguiendo hasta desaparecer en el bosque de la muerte y después de ahí ya no lo volvimos a ver" Explico la Anbu de cabello purpura.

"Ya buscaron en los lugares donde Naruto frecuenta" Pregunto el rubio mayor de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

"Hai Hokage-sama, y no se ha visto en todo el día" Respondió la Anbu Neko.

Poniendo su rostro serio Minato se levantó lentamente de su posición y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida y dando la última mirada hacia el consejo dijo "Ni crean que aún no hemos terminado, quedan muchas cosas porque hablar, pero por ahora esta reunión se da por terminada" y con esas palabras finales la familia Namikaze salió de la reunión.

Sin decir ninguna palabra el viejo Sarutobi también hiso lo mismo, dejando a los presentes en un pensamiento profundo.

Mientras el grupo entraba a la oficina del hokage, el Yondaime dirigio su mirada hacia Sarutobi, con una expresión estoica, aunque por dentro eran un tumulto de emociones y todos dirigidos a cierta rubia con bigotes.

"Sandaime, hay algunos lugares donde él pueda estar o esconderse" Pregunto Minato.

El anciano Hokage negó con la cabeza "Me temo que a pesar de tener una buena relación con Naruto-kun, no conozco muchos de sus secretos, y donde quiera que este, ni siquiera mi esfera lo puede encontrar" respondió con tristeza.

"Ya veo" Minato "Neko".

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Quiero que armen grupos de búsqueda, quiero que registren todo Konoha, y no regresen sin alguna noticia mi hijo"

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia el anbu desapareció en un borrón entre el grupo.

"Tou-san realmente crees que puedan encontrar a Nii-san" Pregunto la joven Namikaze.

"No lo sé hija, no lo sé" Respondió con tristeza.

**MONTE Ryu**

Uno de los lugares más sagrados del mundo de la invocación y rara vez pisado por pie humano, el reino de los dragones, uno de los cuatro reinos de las bestias sagradas, un lugar de misticismos y hermosos paisaje, en medio de un gran bosque se encontraba un joven adolecente de cabello rubio con punta roja, era nada más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki bueno aunque también Namikaze, pero dudaba en usar ese apellido.

**"Así que ya has llegado, joven Naruto**" Una voz omnipresente resonó entre el lugar.

"Hai, he venido a aprender las artes sabias del clan Ryu" Dijo Naruto en tono serio.

**"Ya veo, solo te daré un pequeño consejo, una vez entrado aquí, tu vida estará en mis manos y ni hay garantía que salgas cuerdo y mucho menos convida, es tu única oportunidad de retirarse de aquí, este no es lugar para los débiles de corazón"**

Naruto cerró su ojo y tomando una inhalación observo a la figura en la oscuridad "Sairyuu-sama, Toyotama-sama y los cuatro grandes dragones creen en mí, y no pienso decepcionarlos, si hay algo que ellos me enseñaron es a nunca retroceder, ese es mi camino ninja"

**"Heeeheeeheee, ya entiendo porque mi sobrina ha tomado gusto por ti"** Dijo con diversión mientras la figura salía de la oscuridad del bosque.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver aquella inmensidad, era un gran dragón, y hasta la fecha el más intimidatorio de todos ellos, su figura era tan alargada como Seiryuu, pero a diferencia del color azul de jefe de los dragones, el que estaba ahora frente a él era completamente negro hasta el punto donde sus blancos, grandes y afilados dientes que se entre abrían con morbosidad se miraban más peligrosos, y ese par de ojos rojos lo observaban con una simple presa.

Mientras que poco a poco el dragón negro se acercaba hasta el punto de estar frente la pequeña figura humana, en ese momento Naruto resistió la tentación de dar un paso hacia atrás, y podía sentir como una gota de sudor rodo empezó a caer entre su sien, pero aun así mantuvo su postura firme, sin regalar.

Una lenta sonrisa empezó a mostrarse en el rostro del dragón **"Tienes agallas muchacho, incluso más que algunos dragones de aquí, heeeheeeheee, será divertido la tortu… couf el entrenamiento, si eso el entrenamiento"** al terminar tenía una sonrisa completa, y Naruto solo pudo tragar duro saliva.

**KONOHA (DOS DIAS DESPUES DE LA LLEGADA DE LOS NAMIKAZE)**

En la aldea ninja de Hi no Kuni, aun estaban en shock, mucha de la población civil sentían terror por lo que habían hecho a uno de los hijos de su Hokage, mientras que una minoría estaban en negación ante ello, aun en la incredulidad de la noticia, mientras en la orgullosa población shinobi, aquella que enseñaría a la nueva generación la voluntad de fuego, solo quedaba vergüenza y miradas caídas ante su líder.

Ya había pasado un par de días desde la desaparición del joven Namikaze, y no había ninguna noticia, Minato miraba con tristeza por la ventana de la torre del Hokage, pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hijo mayor, empezando a lamentar tomar aquella decisión.

"Ha habido alguna noticia sobre nuestro hijo, Minato-kun" La voz delicada de Kushina resonó entre la habitación.

"No, aun nada" Respondía con pesar en su voz y abrazaba a su esposa.

"Que hemos hecho Minato-kun, que hemos hecho" kushina pregunto a su marido mientras que nuevas lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

El rubio ojiazul solo abrazo más fuerte a la bella pelirroja.

Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta una joven observaba por la puerta entre abierta, era nada menos que Namikaze Harumi, ella quería ver a su padre para tratar de convencerlo de que ella no necesitaba ir a la Academia, pero viendo ahora la situación en la que se encuentra su familia no tenia de otra más que aceptar, con un suspiro cansado salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia la escuela.

Al pasar las calles podía escuchar los murmullos y susurros de las personas tales como 'Mira es la hija del Yodaime', 'Se parece mucho a su madre' o incluso unos más estúpidos como 'Acaso tendrá novio', negando con la cabeza siguió caminando hasta toparse con el gran edificio donde estaba la academia.

**SALON DE CLASES**

Se hablaba mucho de la nueva generación que pronto iba a graduarse, ustedes se preguntaran el porqué, por la simple razón que gran parte de los herederos de los grandes clanes de Konoha se encontraban, por los varones, el Clan Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Inozuka, Aburame y por la parte femenina el Clan Hyuga y Yamanaka, la generación más prominente desde hace varios años, aunque en estos momentos la prestigiosa clase era un tumulto de preguntas lanzadas al aire por los nuevos acontecimientos, hasta que un hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro tenia demasiado.

"SILENCIO" Grito el hombre, haciendo que los jóvenes se callaran al instante "Bien, sé que muchos de ustedes tienen varias preguntas sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, pero si hablan todos al mismo tiempo no podré contestárselas, así que pregunten alzando la mano" Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver a una chica de cabello rosa rápidamente la alzo "Si Sakura".

"Iruka-sensei, es cierto que Naruto-baka es realmente el hijo del Yodaime, es cierto que tiene cierto parecido pero es difícil creer que un Baka como el, sea su familiar, no es listo, no sabe absolutamente nada de cómo ser un ninja al punto que él es dobe de la clase y a comparación del Yodaime, Naruto es un completo perdedor, incluso llege a escuchar a mi madre y otras personas mayores que él monstruo Kyubi" Dijo la joven pelirosa con aire de suficiencia.

Antes que el instructor ninja pudiera regañar a la chica una dulce pero peligrosa voz cruzo el salón de clase.

"El verdadero monstruo es tu madre, personas mentirosas y crueles como esas simplemente deberían de desaparecer" Dijo Harumi cuyo rostro solo mostraba ira, ante los comentarios hecho en contra de su hermano.

"QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU Y QUE DERECHO TIENES DE DECIR ESO DE MI MADRE" Grito la Bashee rosa con enojo hacia la nueva figura en el salón.

"Ara ara, realmente tienes un buen pulmón, me pregunto si una o dos o tal vez tres perforaciones te harán gritar de la misma manera" Dijo la joven pelirroja disfrutando el estremeciendo que causo a la otra chica "y para responder tu pregunta me llamo Namikaze Harumi hermana de _Namikaze Naruto_ y por supuesto que tu madre es una perra, así que no hay mentira en mis palabras,¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? Con gusto te la responderé" expreso con una voz extremadamente dulce pero la intención de matar que irradiaba causaba incluso a los instructores retroceder.

Sakura solo podía negar con fuerza ante lo dicho por la hija de su Hokage.

Sacando un poco de valor Iruka se acercó a la joven "Bienvenida Harumi-sama, el Yodaime-sama me explico que vendrías hoy a nuestra clase, toma algún asiento libre para dar inicio a la clase"

La chica sonrió suavemente "Solo dígame Harumi, Iruka-sensei, no me gustan mucho las formalidades" y siguió caminado hacia un lugar vacío a lado de una chica de cabello añil, con peinado estilo hime, ojos blancos con un toque de lavanda en ellos, incluso observo una llama del clan Hyuga en su gran chaqueta color crema, pero antes que llegara al lugar hablo con voz clara al todo el salón.

"Si llego a escuchar alguna tontería o estupidez dicha hacia mi hermano" levantado el brazo hiso lentamente un puño al punto de poder escuchar las articulaciones haciendo fuerza "De la forma más amable y dulce are que se traguen sus palabras" y serenamente se sentó con la otra chica "¿Está ocupado este asiento?" pregunto la joven a la chica hyuga.

"N-no es-sta o-ocupado Namikase-sama" Respondió tímidamente la heredera Hyuga.

Con un suspiro audible Harumi hablo "Solo Harumi, este…"

"Hi-hinata Hyuga" Respondió Hinata con un ligero tartamudeo.

"Bien Hinata-chan, dime Harumi o Harumi-chan si lo deseas" Respondió con una sonrisa.

La heredera Hyuga no podía evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante su sonrisa, era tan parecida al de su Enamoramiento a tal punto que daba miedo "H-hai, Ha-harumi-chan".

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando Iruka interrumpió toda conversación del salón.

"EJEM EJEM, ya que han terminado sus presentaciones puedo comenzar con mi clase, Harumi-san" Pregunto con una ceja levantada hacia la chica.

La joven pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia instructor y se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas de la mayor parte del grupo y un pequeño sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas "Hai Sensei" Dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba lentamente la parte de atrás de su cabellera roja, de una tal manera Iruka pensó que se asemejaba a cierto alumno suyo rubio.

"Bien, quedan algunas preguntas sobre lo ya pasado" Comento el instructor esperando ver a alguna persona, pero con la llegada de la hija del Hokage, varios tenía miedo de preguntar, hasta que un joven de cabellera oscura con peinado de piña levanto perezosamente su mano.

"Si, Shikamaru"

"Sensei, cuando se dio la noticia de que Naruto era el hijo del Yodaime, mi padre menciono que Naruto es un Jinchuriki, que significa eso" Dijo el chico perezoso, sin darse cuenta del ligero estremecimiento de una chica.

"Veras Shika…" El instructor iba comenzar pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

"Sensei, desearía responder a su pregunta si no es mucha molestia" Expreso Harumi, mientras que Iruka la observo por un momento pensando si era lo adecuado y después de un rato asintió son la cabeza.

"Gracias Sensei, para responder a tu pregunta Shikamaru-san, jinchuriki literalmente significa el poder del sacrificio humano, ellos son los recipientes de los bijuu o bestias con cola"

"Así que Naruto-baka es realmente un demonio" Murmuró Sakura, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por la pelirroja.

Un par de cadenas salieron volando por entre la clase hasta atrapar sorpresivamente a la chica ojijade, solo para ser lanzada al escritorio del salón, ante el shock de la clase.

"Eso no era realmente necesario Harumi-san, hija o no del Hokage esto se sabrá ante el consejo" Hablo el segundo instructor Chuunin Mizuki mientras tomaba en brazos a la herida Sakura,

Las palabras de su compañero instructor causo que Iruka negara con la cabeza, el sabía lo que causaría si esto se conociera, si habría problemas pero el dudaba que fueran para la familia Namikaze.

"Para mí era completamente necesario" Respondió con frialdad Harumi "Somos entrenados para ser ninjas, y si ella no es capaz de identificar un pergamino con un kunai, entonces ella no debería estar aquí, tal como los son otros" Observando como Mizuki salía del salón mientras ellas hablaba.

"Problemático" Se escuchó hablar entre los presente "Entonces Naruto seria pergamino y el kyubi es el kunai sellado dentro de Naruto, cierto" y con un ligero asentimiento de la pelirroja fue suficiente para el Nara "Pero la población no le ve así verdad".

"No lo ve asi, ellos lo ven como el Kyubi, cuando él es la causa que el Kyubi no ande suelto destruyendo Konoha, lo maltrataron tanto física y mentalmente" Expreso Harumi con enojo y dolor en su voz, incluso vio a su compañera Hyuga como una pequeña lagrima corría su mejilla.

"Suena ilógico de parte de la población, si Naruto-san está reteniendo al Kyubi, su forma de actuar de las personas solo causaría daño a su contenedor sin medir las consecuencias" Hablo de forma monótona el heredero Aburame "Solo causaría que Naruto-san dejara libre al Kyubi".

Los Aburame sabían que no eran tan inteligente como los Nara, pero ellos siempre trataban las cosas con lógica y como era de esperar Shino también lo hacía, tal manera que fue tratado su compañero de clase por las personas de pueblo no era correcto para el, incluso sabiendo que era el contenedor del Kyubi, no ase ser el Kyubi mismo, tal como ellos no por tener insectos dentro de sus cuerpos signifiquen que sean el insecto.

"Eso es cierto, pero el Sandaime me dijo una vez _el dolor y temor, ciega hasta a los más cuerdos_" Dijo Harumi mientras miraba hacia el Abúrame quien solo le dio un ligero cabeceo.

Iruka miro hacia la joven con una mirada triste "Bien niños, es momento del entrenamiento" Dijo mientras dirigía su grupo a la zona de entrenamiento "Primero las niñas".

Uno a uno las chicas fueron luchando y siendo descalificadas mientras iban perdiendo.

Harumi miraba con incredulidad a la jóvenes su lucha, no había nada, no resistencia, fuerza, vamos ni siquiera estrategia, la única que tenía era su nueva amiga tímida Hinata Hyuga "Tan bajo es el nivel de Konoha" Murmuro entre dientes mientras entraba al círculo de lucho junto con Hinata.

Cada una iso su pose de batalla y entraron en golpes, Harumi se dio cuenta que a pesar que los ataque de Hinata eran rápido, su cuerpo era rígido y por lo tanto predecibles.

Mientras tanto fuera de la batalla las chicas miraban sorprendidos la batalla, jamás habían visto a Hinata luchar tan fuertemente, ni conocían las habilidades de batalladle Harumi, para ellas los que miraban era una danza perfecta.

Sin dase cuenta Hinata y Harumi empezaban a obtener miradas apreciativas de los chicos y más de cierto Uchiha quien la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que un fuerte sonido de caída marcaba el final de la batalla con una Hinata en el suelo y una Harumi dándole la manos.

"Fue un buen entrenamiento Hinata-chan" Expreso con una sonrisa.

"Ari-arigatou Harumi-chan" Dijo Hinata con un ligero tinte rosado en su pálidas mejillas.

"Ganador Namikaze Harumi" Exclamo al público "Ahora los chicos".

La pelirroja y la peliazul hablaban mientras miraban la lucha de los chicos.

"Realmente Hinata-chan eres bastante rápida" Dijo Harumi.

Hinata lentamente negó con la cabeza "N-no, a-aun me ha-ce fa-falta, tu eres m-as ra-rapida que yo, Harumi-chan"

"Tal vez pero tu estas, muy por encima de la niñas de aquí, la mayoría ni siquiera duraron medio minuto luchando, realmente es muy baja su resistencia"

Hinata iba a responder pero no pudo divido a cierta chica Yamanaka.

"Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka, estoy interrumpiendo algo" Pregunto la niña.

Harumi miro a Hinata quien se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"No realmente" La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Ino "Bien porque tenía varias preguntas que quiero hacerte"

"Enserio cuales" Comento la chica curiosa

Ligeramente golpeado su dedo con su mentón "Primero como es posible que tengas tal figura, que tipo de dieta haces para tenerla, segundo con cuidas tu cabello se ve hermoso y sedoso, y tercero ahí algún chico que te guste"

Harumi parpadeo un par de veces "Esta bromeando verdad" con una mirada en blanco.

"No" Ino negó.

Suspirando la Namikase "Para responder tus preguntas, primero las kunoichi no necesitamos dieta, todo lo que comemos fácilmente es utilizado como energía, segundo mi cabello en natural y tercero no hay ningún chico que me agrade de aquí"

"Está mintiendo verdad no hay manera que tengas esa figura sin ninguna dieta" Incrédulamente hablo la joven.

Harumi negó y de igual forma Hinata "Ano, I-Ino-san, no se ne-necesita di-dieta para te-tener bu-buena figura"

Lanzado una sonrisa a su amiga Hyuga, Harumi Hablo "Así es, además nosotras somos entrenadas para ser Kunoichi, no alguna modelo de alguna revista" dejando una Ino pensativa

Mientras ella hablo una voz resonó en el lugar.

"Ganador con los chico Uchiha Sasuke" Exclamo Iruka, causando varios chillido de las chicas a ecepcion de Ino que aun pensando por las palabras de ambas herederas.

Hasta que otra voz hablo entre las chicas.

"Tú, lucha contra mi" Exclamo cierto Uchiha.

"No" Desestimo rápidamente la joven Namikaze

El ceño del chico se frunció "Porque no"

"No tengo ninguna razón para luchar contra ti" Se encogió en hombros

Con una sonrisa maliciosa respondió "Nn tal como pensé, eres igual que tu hermano otro perdedor"

El cuerpo de Harumi se tensó "Discúlpeme, que acabas de decir" Dijo en voz baja

"Que acaso no escuchaste, tu hermano y tu son unos perdedores, ya veo la razón por que tus padres lo abandonaron, no querían avergonzarse de tener un niño idiota como el, y tampoco entiendo con un clan de baja clase como el Namikaze puede convertirse en Hokage" Dijo Sasuke con una mirada victoriosa.

La pelirroja lentamente se fue parando "Iruka-sensei, nos puede llamar al ring"

Iruka miraba con preocupación por lo que estaba a punto de pasar "Pero…" Antes que pudiera objetar Harumi volvió a hablar.

"Este es solo un pequeño entrenamiento Iruka-sensei, no tiene por qué preocuparse" Dijo mirándolo.

Iruka miro a la chica y después al Uchiha quien tenía una sonrisa quien asintió, el instructor negó con la cabeza esperando que esto no volviera a morderle el trasero después y con un suspiro hablo "Ganadores al ring, Uchiha Sasuke por parte de los niños, Namikaze Harumi por parte de la chicas" Los dos combatientes se encontraban en el ring "Comienza, Ahora".

El silencio reino en lugar, incluso las chicas fan se quedaron en silencio en la tensión de la situación.

Sasuke, miraba detenidamente a la chica, que ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando al él con aburrimiento, entonces una pisca de enojo cruzo un rostro, pensando que la chica lo estaba subestimando, y con un borrón ataco a la chica, con un derechazo de dirigió a su rostro solo para ver como la joven lo esquivo aun con los brazos en su pecho.

Harumi estaba lívida, a pesar que su rostro no lo mostraba por dentro lo era, pero no iba a dejar que su enojo nublara su mente, más ahora que veía como el Uchiha lanzaba golpes de forma impudente por su enojo, mirando su oportunidad tomo su ataque de su pie para lanzarlo sobre su hombro utilizando la fuerza del propio golpe del chico como ancla

"Vamos Uchiha, donde está su bravuconería de hace rato" Expreso fríamente.

El rostro del joven se contorsiono en ira pura "Cállate perra" mientras volvía a mandar sus golpes que solo daban al vacío espacio.

Harumi tenía una sonrisa interna, la desesperación y la ira fácilmente hiso predecible los golpes de su oponente "Eso es todo lo que el gran Uchiha puede hacer, patético".

Es ese momento aprovecho el espacio dejado por el chico al desviar uno de sus ataque hacia arriba, cerrando su puño lo impacto en el estómago del chico, que lo dejo paralizado, pero aun no terminaba, utilizando ambas manos tomo la cabeza de Sasuke, utilizando un ligero un impulso dio un salto impactando su rodilla en la cara de su oponente, incluso escuchó un crack de huesos, rompiendo su nariz por el impacto, aun en el aire logro tomar la mano del Uchiha, al momento de caer ella lo atrajo mientras que utilizando la otra mano lo agarró del cuello alzándolo al aire y usando su peso a su favor lo impacto al suelo.

"Esto término" Harumi hablo tranquilamente ante el silencio.

Lanzando una mirada de desprecio empezó hacer signos "Como te atreves desgraciada, tu puta, te voy a hacer mía, y después a la puta de tu madre" Grito con furia

Viendo lo que iba a hacer Harumi lanzo sus cadenas de chakra, con rápido movimiento de ellas enroscó sus brazos completamente y usando su fuerza lo jalo alzándolo por los aires estrellándolo contra la pared, dejándolo apenas inconsciente "La próxima vez que digas eso, te castro Uchiha".

"Ganador Harumi Namikaze" Dijo con asombro y miedo puro el chuunin.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego la enfermera de la Academia a llevarse al joven.

Ante la tensión paso tiempo en la Academia sin muchos otros incidentes, hasta que por fin gracias a kami para la joven Namikaze termino.

**DESPUES DE SALIR DE LA ACADEMIA**

"Este es un día de mierda" Suspiro Harumi "y eso que aún no termina, lo único bueno es que hice una amiga, es algo tímida pero no es una chica fan como las otras chicas, además que puede pasar mal de lo ya ha sido" En ese momento apareció un Anbu.

"Namikaze-sama, se me mando escoltarla a la reunión del consejo" Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces y negó con la cabeza "Yo y mi gran boca, si se hace oficial" lanzando un suspiro se dirigió hacia el anbu "hai hai, vamos anbu-san quiero ver que es lo que desean los baka del consejo"

El Anbu la tomo por el hombro y con shunshin de hojas desaparecieron del lugar, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta una persona gracias a la cubierta de un árbol a la distancia los estaba vigilando.

La persona era una chica a principios de sus veinte, de ojos castaño claro, cabello purpura acomodado en una coleta en forma de pina, traía puesto una gabardina negra con una chaleco marron abierto por la parte del frente, con una cota malla negra pegada el cuerpo denotando su figura curvilínea, y una minifalda naranja oscuro que solo estaba un poco por debajo de su muslo.

"Mmmmm así que esa es la hermana de Naru-chan" Murmuro entre dientes la chica.

"Así qué opinas de ella Anko-chan" Hablo una voz femenina entre la oscuridad por debajo de ella.

La chica ahora ya mencionada como Anko dirigió su mirada hacia la nueva presencia y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro "Puedo ver que ella se preocupa por Naru-chan, pero dudo que el vaya a intentar acercarse a ella".

"Si yo también pienso lo mismo, la última vez que hable con Naruto-kun, estaba demasiado enojado como para que me digiera que lo que paso"

Anko asintió ante lo dicho "Si yo también intente preguntarle, solo para evadir la pregunta, no sé lo que paso en la torre ese día, si ellos se hacen llamar su familia, entonces por qué lo abandonaron de esa manera".

"Solo el Yodaime y su esposa lo saben, pero yo no deseo preguntarles, aunque tal vez su la hermana de sepa algo"

"Heeeheeeheee si talvez, enserió crees que quiera decir algo sobre eso con todo lo que paso hoy, la forma en que la bashee rosa desmerito a Naru-chan y con el baka Uchiha estuvo burlándose de él, dudo que quiera decir algo a otra persona si no cofia en el o ella" Dijo la jonnin purpura con diversión en su voz por lo que pudo ver en la academia.

"¿Así que lo viste?" Pregunto con diversión la chica entre las sobras.

Una sonrisa sádica cruzo la mirada de Anko "Ooh sí, claro que lo vi, hasta que por fin alguien pudo callar a esa perra rosa, yo lo hubiera hecho de una forma permanente, pero los hijos de puta del consejo me quitarían la cabeza si lo hiciera, así que me conformare con eso, y lo que le hiso al chico emo, fue una verdadera obra de arte, la pura humillación, si no estuviera Naru-chan con ella en malos términos nos haríamos buenas amigas, y hacer eso, golpear a un hijo de puta aquí y otro por allá, alguna tortura a otro hasta obligarlo desear la muerte, ya sabes cosas lidas y divertidas".

La figura en la oscuridad solo negó con cansancio su cabeza "Solo tú Anko-chan, solo tú".

La jonnin se encogió en hombros y expresó con una sonrisa inocente "Que es solo era una ligera tortura la que viste ese día"

La otra chica miro con incredulidad a la mujer "Eso era ligera, tuve pesadillas por lo que vi durante varios días Anko-chan y tú lo consideras ligera" Exclamo con vehemencia.

"He hecho peores" Dijo tranquilamente "¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos Naru-chan?" Pregunta bruscamente la chica jonnin.

"Mmmmmm, pues si esta con ellos entonces seria entrenamiento, él dijo que ellos le tenía algo especial, de ahí en fuera desconozco, solo queda esperar a que regrese"

"Ya veo"

Mirando al horizonte ambas chicas de dieron cuenta que el sol se empezaba a ocultar entre las montañas marcando el final del día.

"Se está siendo tarde Anko-chan, me tengo que ir" Al terminar de hablar desapareció en un shunshin de pétalos de rosas blancas.

"Presumida" Murmuro entre dientes la kunoichi jonnin "Y ahora qué hago, no hay nada de entretenido con Ibiki, mmmm que fue lo que me dijo Naru-chan algunos días antes" Expreso confundida la mujer mientras tocaba su mentón con uno de sus dedos hasta que una cara de realización cubrió su rostro.

"Oooooo si ya recuerdo, dijo algo sobre la buena condición de su Instructor siendo el único que ha podido atraparlo cuando hace travesuras, como se llamaba, Ubuka, Pekura, no no así no, a si Iruka, uno de los pocos que tiene la suficiente condición para atrapar a nuestra rubia favorita imperativa" Dijo hablándose a sí misma "Me pregunto, si tiene condición para atraparlo, también lo tendrá para otras actividades físicas rigurosas" Expresó con una sonrisa maléfica "Me queda solo averiguarlo" y con ellos salto entre los tejados en busca de su nueva víctima.

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE KONOHA**

El instructor chunnin Umino Iruka, se encontraba tranquilamente haciendo su compra vespertina, hasta que un escalofrió cruzo su columna vertebral, su cuerpo le decía que pronto estaría en viviendo el mismísimo infierno o el paraíso, y por alguna razón tendría que agradecer o maldecir al cierto rubio imperativo por ello, negando la cabeza desestimo su corazonada y siguió su camino.

Oh probé Iruka no sabrá que lo golpeo, a alguien le tocaba la mala fortuna o a mi pensamiento la buena fortuna de que Anko te eligiera como su presa. Iruka un hijo de puta con suerte heeeheeheee.

**COMPUESTO NAMIKAZE.**

Después de un día bástate ajetreado, Harumi estaba completamente drenada y de un solo golpe cayo a su cama.

"Un mal día, solo un mal día" Expresó la pelirroja con cansancio.

_Escena Retrospectiva (Hace dos horas)._

_Solo paso unos segundos desde que el anbu se acercó a ella y la llevo al consejo, ahí ya se encontraban los jefes de los clanes, los civiles, los tres consejeros civiles y su padre._

"_Bienvenida Harumi-sama, la mandamos llamar debido a algunos incidentes en la academia ninja" Expreso Homura._

_Harumi levanto su ceja ante el "Ya veo, que tipo de incidentes hablan" aunque ella ya se daba la idea de cuales eran._

"_Primero el ataque a una civil dentro del salón de clases y segundo la trasgresión hacia el heredero Uchiha, nos llegó el informe que usted fue la causa de las transgresiones" Dijo Koharu "De acuerdo al informe, usted ataque de forma deliberada a la estudiante Sakura Haruno durante las clases de Iruka Umino, además que usted transgredió al último Uchiha causándole daño corporal y amenazándolo de su castración, como se declara ante estas acusaciones"._

_Una fuerte intención de matar cubrió la sala._

"_Desde cuanto esto es un juicio" Un enojado Minato hablo "Se le mando llamar a mi hija para esclarecer la situación, no para juzgarla" dejando en silencio la habitación hasta que Danzo hablo._

"_Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, pero su hija no solo ataco a una hija de un civil de alto rango en Konoha, si no también ataco a un heredero del clan, y no cualquiera si no al último, sus acciones pudieron causas grandes repercusiones a Konoha"_

"_Así es, un ataque infundado tiene que ser severamente castigado y más tratándose de un clan" Homura hablo secamente._

_De pronto una risa empezó a producirse en el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que era de la joven Namikaze, causando enojo al consejo y miradas curiosas de los jefes de clan, al igual que su padre que la miraba con interés, el sabía que ella tenía la personalidad explosiva de su madre pero su mentalidad analítica y calculadora, eso era una combinación de miedo, así sea lo que fuera que hiciera si hija causaría daño a quienes se les pusieran en frente._

"_Sabes en que situación te encuentras niña" Respondió con enojo Homura._

_En cuanto hablo los ojos siempre cálidos de la chica se volvieron fríos como hielo, mandando un escalofrió a varios de los presentes._

"_Claro que se en que situación estoy anciano, pero la razón por la que me reí, por lo que rigieron, si es cierto que atacar a un heredero de un clan tiene repercusiones, entonces porque no se hiso nada cuando atacaron a mi hermano siendo el un heredero de clan, dejando fuera el clan Namikaze dado que no se conocía, pero mi hermano también proviene del clan Uzumaki, incluso lo tiene un su nombre y aun así no hicieron nada por el" Dijo fríamente y mirando con enojo hacia el consejo._

"_Eso no tiene nada que ver con ahora…" Koharu dijo pero fue interrumpida por la joven ahora enojada. _

"_Oooooh claro que tiene todo que ver" Hablo dulcemente a la mujer "Si ataque a Sakura Haruno, pero por la razón que ella le dijo a mi hermano demonio Kyubi, si fuera por la ley, ella ya debería estar muerta en este momento, porque si no me equivocó la ley del Sandaime aún no ha sido revocada cierto" Consiguiendo una sonrisa del anciano Sarutobi ante las palabras de la niña, pero una sonrisa sádica cruzo su mirada diciendo que aún no terminaba "Aaah por la segunda sobre el Uchiha, ahí fue una lucha de entrenamiento, pero quería lastimarme seriamente y yo tenía que defenderme, también Uchiha-san no solo insulto a mi hermano, sino también a mi clan y mi familia, si hubiera sido otro miembro de algún clan de konoha, ese sería un duelo a muerte, por intento de desprestigio de acuerdo la Ley de Nidaime, no es así jefes de clan" Provocando que varios de los jefes asintieran con la cabeza ante tal declaración, era una vieja ley pero seguía siendo una ley a fin al cabo._

"_No hay pruebas de tales actos" Dijo Danzo lentamente maldiciendo internamente, él pensaba que con esto podría tomar varias acciones en contra de los Namikazes, pero no esperaba que su hija fuera así._

"_Claro que tengo pruebas, entre ellos los herederos de los clanes aquí presentes, ellos pueden afirmar lo que acabo de decir" ahora su sonrisa era victoriosa y volviendo su mirada hacia su padre "Tou-san me gustaría quejarme sobre la academia"._

_El mayor Namikaze miro a su hija "Porque hija"_

_Harumi suspiro "Porque, el programa académico no son aptas para nuestro futuro"_

_Minato no pudo contener su sonrisa, cuando el regreso a sus obligaciones como Hokage reviso profundamente los informes y hubo algunos que le llamaron la atención, uno de ellos era sobre la academia, esa era una de las razones por que decidió mandar a su hija, para afirmar sus sospechas "Ya veo, este era la razón principal por la que quería tener esta reunión antes que llegaran los informes sobre las supuestas transgresiones" Dijo Minato mientras dirigía su mirada de su hija a los miembros del consejo "De acuerdo a los informes, era la gran tasa de gennin graduados rechazados, y la otra era la alta de mortandad de los equipos gennin, y al revisar más profundamente, encontré que el programa académico bajo su rendimiento de los gennin cada año que pasaba, al punto que nuestro gennin actuales no pueden derrotar a otro gennin de una aldea menor"_

_Una gran cantidad de murmullos se reunieron entre los jefes de clan, y miradas nerviosas entre los civiles._

_Minato miraba detenidamente a los presentes, viendo rápidamente la indignación de los jefes de clan y las miradas de los civiles._

"_Eso es cierto" Dijo Harumi causando que toda la atención se pusieran en ella "incluso entre los herederos de los clanes, ahí demasiado atraso, con la chicas solo Hinata-chan era capaz de enfrentarme equilibradamente en un entrenamiento" Eso valió una mirada apreciativa de Hiashi Hyuga._

"_Entonces todos están de acuerdo sobre la modificación del programa académico" Dijo Minato mientras que los demás afirmaban sus palabras y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hija "Eso sería todo Hija, ya puedes ir a casa"._

_Harumi sonrió salió corriendo de aquella sala._

_Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva_.

Un suspiro fue lanzado por Harumi hasta que el sonido de pequeños pasitos se escucharon por su cuarto y al levantar su mirada vio a su pequeña hermanita.

"One-chan, one-chan, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto con voz infantil las más pequeña de las Namikaze.

Harumi podía estar cansado o de mal humor, pero jamás para su pequeña hermana "Solo un poco cansada mi Imoto-hime" Dijo dulcemente a la niña rubia.

Una linda sonrisa cruzo el rostro rosado de Mito "One-chan ¿Me puedes leer un cuento?" Pregunto con entusiasmo.

Harumi rio, tomo en brazos a su hermanita, la acostó junto a ella y la abrazo tiernamente "Claro que te puedo leer un cuento" y lentamente comenzó a leer un libro en su buro.

Unos minutos después Kushina Namikaze revisaba el cuarto de su hija menor pero no la encontró, con un toque de miedo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hija mayor y cuando abrió la puerta de forma silenciosa se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen.

Ahí estaban su hijas dormidas, pero lo que causo que se quedara sin aliento era la forma, su hija pequeña se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de hermana y agarrando firmemente la camisa de ella, mientras que Harumi tenía su brazo protectoramente hacia Mito, una imagen hermosa para su madre, incluso llego a imaginar un tercer cuerpo con ellas un chico rubio al otro lado de su hija pequeña, una sonrisa triste cruzo su hermoso rostro, y lentamente cerró la puerta.

**MONTE Ryuu**

En la oscuridad de la noche, un chico rubio brincaba en árbol en árbol, su respiración era agitada, el chantal naranja estaba desgarrada mostrando su cota malla negra por debajo, su rostro tenía cortes y contusiones por la lucha.

"**Te encontré muchacho"** Una voz oscura recorrió el lugar.

Con el golpe de su cola el dragón detuvo abruptamente al rubio.

"Mierda" Murmuro Naruto.

Una sonrisa siniestra cubrió su rostro **"Es hora de luches muchacho"** y al abrir su boca varias sombras pequeñas en forma de dragones salieron en contra el rubio, Naruto no tuvo de otra que ponerse en guardia al espera de su enemigo, pero de un momento a otro los dragones aparecieron frente a él colocando un golpe en la boca del estómago y enviarlo rodar por el terreno.

*Estas malditas sombras son rápidas* Pensó en el momento que muy a duras penas logro esquivar una mordida de una.

Las sombras asechaban lentamente al joven ojiazul, y siguieron su ataque, cada golpe lo hacían gemir en dolor, lentamente su fue incorporando sobre sus pies.

"Ya basta" Murmuro el chico, en ese momento una sombra logro colarse sobre su espalda y lo mordió en el hombro, un par brotaron por el suelo mordiéndoles sus piernas inmovilizándolo en el lugar "Rayos" Expreso mientras siseaba de dolor.

"**Esto ha terminado muchacho"** El gran dragón hablo al chico.

"No, NOOO" Grito el rubio, con ambas manos el chico tomo la sombra de su hombro y con pura fuerza bruta la destrozo "ESTO AUN NO TERMINA".

El dragón observaba detenidamente a Naruto y en un momento a otro sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa cuando poco a poco las manos del chico cambiaron lentamente garras con escamas, con un rápido destello las sombras fueron destruidas.

La respiración del chico era ajetreada, Naruto podía sentir como su cuerpo caía de espaldas al suelo "No había acabado aun".

El dragón empezó a riese **"Realmente lo acabo de ver, por hoy hemos terminado, este fue solo el calentamiento, mañana empezamos el entrenamiento".**

El rubio miro en incredulidad al dragón "QUEEEEEE, ESTO FUE SOLO EL CALENTAMIENTO" Exclamo con vehemencia.

"**Si, solo fue el calentamiento, el verdadero entrenamiento apenas comienza"** Expreso con una sonrisa siniestra.

Naruto miro al dragón con una cara el blanco "Calentamiento mi culo, sabes eres un bastardo sádico"

"**Heeeeheeeeheeee ese es un cumplido para mí, además donde quedo ese respeto que tanto mi sobrina tanto habla" **Expreso con diversión el gran dragón** "Por ahora chico duerme"** y con un soplido un brizna dorada cubrió a Naruto y el sentía como sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Tomando al chico con delicadeza lo llevo a la guarida de los dragones, al llegar se encontró con el jefe del Clan Ryuu.

"**Así que solo aguanto solo dos días, Hermano"** Tranquilamente hablo el jefe dragón.

El otro dragón negó con la cabeza **"No, es destruyo mis sombras"** esto causo sorpresa a Seiryuu **"Mi plan era que el chico reuniera resistencia y velocidad, pero yo no esperaba que esto pasara, él se adapta rápidamente a su entorno y aprende a través de la práctica, incluso pude ver que empezó a emular los movimiento de los dragones solo con verlos".**

"**Ya veo esto ara feliz a mii hija por sus avances"** Seiryuu expreso tranquilo mientas miraba su invocador.

"**Como esta mi sobrina, aun ve lo mismo" **Expreso el dragón negro con preocupación en su voz.

Una mirada triste cruzo el rostro del jefe dragón **"Si, sus visiones no han cambiado, nuestro invocador tendrán bastantes obstáculos en su camino, pero afortunadamente él tiene de aliado al invocador de Byakko, pero aún queda Zusaku y Genbu".**

"**Este chico lo ara, el podrá encontrar a quienes sean dignos de sus invocaciones"** y con ello acostó al chico **"De eso no hay duda".**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DEL AUTOR<strong>

**Que les pareció el capítulo, espero que le haya gustado, ya conocieron la personalidad de la hermana de Naruto y que piensan de ello, bastante interesante verdad.**

**Espero y me disculpen por publicar a esta hora pero cuando estaba trabajando tenía varias ideas que quería anexar a capitulo, como la pequeña escena entre las hermanas de Naruto, la pequeña platica entre Ino y Harumi, la última escena de Naruto con los dragones no estaba prevista y la anexe también, entre otras cosas pequeñas que en cierta forma tenía que darle coherencia sin romper el capítulo.**

**El siguiente capitulo se publicara el día 04 de Octubre, y que tengan una buena lectura.**

**PS: anteriormente había puesto que actualizaría el día 04 de Noviembre, pero este fue error mío, una disculpa por la confusión.**


	3. Capitulo 02

_**Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia de "NARUTO EL RYUUJIN", una historia donde habrá sangre, violencia, sexo y harem.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS.**

"**Maldito Mocoso" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Volvió a mi***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

"**Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales y sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

**Un especial agradecimiento a todos los leyentes de este historia y por su gran paciencia a este humilde escritor**

* * *

><p><strong>IWAGAKURO NO SATO<strong>

Iwagakure no Sato, aldea ninja del país de la roca, en estos momentos no estaban felices, hace poco tiempo llego la noticia del infame Konoha no Kiiroi Senko estaba vivo, aquel hombre que asesino cientos de escuadrones ninja de Iwa, aquel hombre al que se le dio Rango S en sus libros bingo con el título huir a la vista, reconocido como un verdadero demonio entre la población de la aldea.

"Inaceptable" Rugió un hombre en medio de una mesa.

"Y qué esperas, mandar un asesino, eso no bastara para acabar con el" Exclamo otro hombre en el extremo.

"Kirito, Ese hombre está ahí afuera, esperando a atacar y tú dices que no hagamos nada" Grito enfurecido.

"Para que pase lo mismo como lo fue en la guerra, quieres ahora ocurra otra masacre" Exclamo Kirito "Enserio crees que tenemos la capacidad de soportar otra masacre como el de la tercera guerra ninja".

Gritos y exclamaciones se escuchaban dentro del cuarto de reuniones, solo un hombre estaba en silencio, esta persona era un anciano con una estatura bastante baja, con ciertos problemas de la espalda, tenía una barba blanca, junto con un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares, una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular, en la parte superior de su cabeza estaba completamente calva, aunque tenía algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y a los lados su cabeza, la parte de atrás se ataba con una cinta amarilla en un moño, era nada menos que Ryotenbin no Onoki, el actual Tsuchikage.

"SILENCIO" Rugió el anciano.

Una vez que la cámara se calló el Tsuchikage hablo "Aun no sabemos en qué situación nos encontramos, una vez que nuestros espías lleguen tomaremos un curso de acción, mientras tanto solo queda esperar, ahora todos salgan de aquí no tengo tiempo para estas cosas".

"Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama"

Una vez sola la sala un Anbu apareció a lado de Onoki.

"Tsuchikage-sama, los Jinchuriki Han y Roshi han regresado" Expreso sin emociones el Anbu.

"Ya veo, diles que vayan a mi oficina" Dijo Onoki.

Caminando lentamente y maldiciendo entre dientes su dolor de cadera, al llegar a su oficina se encontró con una vista bastante peculiar, en la silla del Tsuchikage estaba una chica no mayor de quince años, de cabello corto oscuro, sus ojos era un exótico rosa pálido, piel blanca, con una banda metal en su frente mostrando que era una ninja de Iwa, la chica estaba con sus pies en los informes, era la joven nieta de Tsuchikage, estaba leyendo un libro naranja, y solo detuvo su lectura una vez que se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

"Ji-san, ya acabo su reunión, fue demasiado rápido de lo normal" Dijo la chica

Tomando un suspiro exasperado se acercó a su nieta "Kurosuchi, mi oficina no es una sala de lectura y menos para ese tipo de libros, además baja tus pies de mi mesa"

Soltando una pequeña risa la chica salto ágilmente al frente de la mesa "Que Ji-san, yo no tengo la culpa que su oficina sea perfecta para leer, además esta pronto será mi oficina Ji-san"

"Que te hace pensar que dejare de ser el Tsuchigake pronto" Pregunto mientras alzaba su ceja.

Kurosuchi tarareo para sí misma "Mnnnn, pues primero estas arrugado anciano, segundo siempre te quejas de tu cadera, y tercero te estas volviendo senil, algo más que se me olvide a si los malditos cambios de humor" Exclamo la joven agitando los brazos.

"Humpf, una pequeña gennin como tú no sabe lo que dice"

La chica cruzo sus brazos con enojo "Ji-san tu bien sabes que estoy muy por encima de los gennin actuales, demonios incluso aquellos que fueron de mi generación era la más avanzada y aun así ni siquiera me has dejado entrar en los exámenes Chunnin".

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta el Tsuchikage sonrió un poco pero rápidamente se recompuso.

"Tal vez este año puedas entrar" Dijo con desden ante la mirada atónita Kurosuchi

"Enserio" Pregunto con recelo.

"Lo digo enserio" Dijo tranquilamente el anciano

Kurosuchi entrecerró la mirada a su abuelo "Incluso sabiendo que se harán en Konoha".

Onoki sacudió su mano sin importancia "Como sea, creo que ya mereces entrar en los exámenes".

Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro "Bien, Ji-san no te defraudare"

Una lenta risa emergió del anciano "Sé que no lo harás Kurosuchi"

"Bien, me retiro Ji-san" Dijo la oji rosa mientras daba un lijero brinco de felicidad.

"Ejem no se te olvida algo" Dijo Onoki mientras tomaba cierto libro naranja en una de sus manos

"Ups, gracias Ji-san, le voy a contar a Deidara-nii que voy a entrar en los exámenes este año" Dijo mientras tomaba el libro y salía corriendo de su oficina.

El Tsuchikage solo negaba con la cabeza como su nieta salía de su oficina "Aun no entiendo como le gusta leer esos libros, lo más seguro fue por culpa de su padre, es un maldito pervertido" Murmuro entre dientes, su perorata iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por un ligero golpeteo en su puerta.

"Adelante"

Cuando la puerta se abrió un par de personas entraron a su oficina, el primer hombre era físicamente alto, tenía un sobrero rojo en forma de cono, con un velo blanco flanqueando su rostro, estaba fuertemente blindado, con una armadura roja conocida como Joki no Yoroi (Armadura de Vapor) que abarcaba todo su cuerpo hasta la mitad inferior de su rostro, incluso tenía un horno en la parte trasera que emitía un poco de vapor, era el Jinchuriki no Jobi, el segundo hombre notablemente más bajo de altura que su compañero, de cabello rojo acomodado con una coleta, llevaba puesto un cabezal grande que consistía en una corona, junto que una armadura negra que cruzaba mejilla a mejilla cubriendo casi totalmente estas, y a diferencia de su compañero este no tenía una armadura sino un quimono de batalla color morado, con una cota malla negra por debajo de su quimono, el Jinchuriki no Yonbi, ambos tenían un protector en sus frente de Iwa.

"Roshi, Han" Dijo Onoki identificando a ambos hombres frente a él.

"Tsuchikage" Dijo Han sin expresión ante la presencia de su líder.

Su homologo Jinchuriki, Roshi era más expresivo "Onoki estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones, porque diablos me mandas llamar" Preguntó airadamente el hombre.

"Konoha no Kiiroi Senko" Dijo sin expresión el Tsuchikage.

Simples palabras fueron capaces de tensar a ambos hombres, era un apodo que causaba terror incluso entre los más veteranos, incluso entre los Jinchurikis de Iwa.

"¿Qué diablos pasa con ese hombre muerto?" Pregunto con suspicacia Roshi.

"Simplemente que no está muerto" Dijo tranquilamente Onoki "Ese hombre engaño a todos con una muerte falsa, incluso a su propio pueblo"

"Estas bromeando cierto" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño su líder, incluso el siempre tranquilo Han, entrecerró la mirada al Tsuchikage.

Onoki simplemente negó con la cabeza "No, no es ninguna broma, hace poco llego el informe que él y su familia están en Konoha"

"Y qué piensas hacer" Pregunto, pensando que era la razón por lo que los mando llamar.

"Nada" Dijo simplemente.

"¡Nada!" Exclamo Roshi.

"No, por lo menos aun no" Dijo tranquilamente

Mientras las personas dentro hablaban, cierta chica estaba espiando la conversación, unos ojos de pupila rosa pálido tenía un audífono su oreja.

"Minato Namikaze el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko" Dijo a joven ojirosa mientras miraba un libro bingo "Enserio como alguien tan guapo puede ser un demonio" Expreso algo incrédula mientras entre dirigía un dedo entre a imagen de Yodaime y poco a poco una sonrisa cruzo su rostro "Solo quedara averiguarlo".

**KUMOGAKURE NO SATO**

En medio de una gran oficina un hombre musculoso que estaba sentado en la silla del Raikage, y aun estando sentado se podía ver que era un hombre alto, de piel oscura, con una gran cabellera rubio pálido peinado hacia atrás, pómulos definidos, junto con unas cuantas arrugas se podían que se podían ver en su rostro, y por ultimo un pequeño bigote y barba.

El Raikage, se encontraba ciertamente confundido, tan vez no pueda ser la mente más brillante pero aún estaba incrédulo ante lo que su ninja le estaba diciendo.

"Estas completamente seguro" Hablo fríamente hacia su ninja, haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás completamente nervioso.

"Hai Raikage-sama, Minato Namikaze el Yodaime Hokage está vivo y junto con su familia están en Konoha" Hablo con nerviosismo, queriendo no provocar la ira de su Raikage.

"Ya veo" Dijo tranquilamente pero en su mente era otra cosa *Como diablos ese hombre burlo mis ninja sin ser detectado antes* Pensó el Raikage "Alguna información de la razón porque fingió su muerte"

El ninja simplemente negó con la cabeza "No Raikage-sama"

"Bien, ahora sal de mi vista"

"Hai"

Negando con su cabeza el Raikage grito "Darui"

"Si, Raikage-sama" El hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco hablo.

"Manda espías a Konoha, y que reúnan toda la información que puedan sacar de la familia Namikaze" Dijo con voz de mando.

"Hai Raikage-sama" Dijo mientras desaparecía en humo.

A no entendía cuál era la razón por la que el Yodaime Hokage, desapareció durante trece años, pero él sabía que debía ser algo demasiado grande para hacer eso, teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso era ese hombre, como para igualar su velocidad, incluso poniéndolo en aprietos durante la batalla "En diablos sucedió" Susurro el musculoso.

**KIRIGAKURE NO SATO**

Un hombre de baja estatura estaba en medio de un bosque, su cabello corto de color crema, ojos de color morado, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que bajaba por toda su mejilla hasta llevar a mentón, lentamente amarro su bastón en una correa en su espalda, a su alrededor había cuerpos tirados con una mescla de agua y sangre esparcidos por todos lados, con tranquilidad camino hacia uno de los cuerpo y entro entre su ropa, tomando un pergamino, al abrirlo y empezar a leer, supo que eran grandes noticias, aunque para el no tenían nada que ver, era para avisar que el Yodaime Hokage había regresado.

"Así que mi sensei por fin salió de su escondite, esto cambia ligeramente mis planes" Una voz hablo entre la oscuridad del lugar y sin perturbar a hombre que lentamente sus ojos empezaron a cambiar al Sharingan.

Y sin más demora el hombre salto hacia su oficina, en la torre del Mizukage.

**SUNAGAKURE NO SATO**

"Mal, esto está completamente mal" Hablo el Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, porque esto está mal" Hablo un concejal de Suna.

"Acaso no le vez, esto solo significa más misiones de nuestro propio Daymio hacia Konoha, ahora un más que tienen el respaldo de un poderoso ninja como el Yodaime Hokage" Dijo Rasa a su consejo.

"Y que pensamos hacer" Hablo un concejal entre la mesa.

"No nos queda que seguir con el plan de Orochimaru" Hablo otro entre la multitud

"Eso es peligroso"

"Si, pero es necesario" Dijo con tranquilidad el Kazekage.

**OTOGAKURE NO SATO**

En alguna de las instalaciones de Otogakure no sato se encontraban dos hombres uno de ellos era pálido, de larga cabellera oscura, con ojos de serpiente, con un atuendo gris, pantalones negros y un gran cinturón morado atado en un nudo, este observaba al chico inclinado ante él.

"Kukuku así que Minato está vivo, quien lo hubiera imaginado" Expreso con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

El chico indicado tenía el cabello blanco atado en una coleta, llevando puesto una camiseta color purpura oscuro, con pantalones de igual color, con los ojos negros y usaba lentes "Así es Orochimaru-sama y no solo eso, si no también llego con toda su familia, Kushina-san y dos hijas una de tres años y la mayor de trece años"

"Bien hecho Kabuto"

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE HI NO KUNI**

La vida nocturna de Hi no Kuni llega a variar, pero siempre es activa en las zonas bajas donde los casinos y burdeles tienden a operar.

"Hombre has escuchado la nueva noticia" Hablo un hombre en medio del burdel a su compañero.

Su compañero que había dejado su copa después de beber pregunto "¿Cuál?"

"Al parecer un fuerte ninja de Konoha a regresado" Dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba a algunas de la chicas para que pudieran acompañanlo.

"Enserio y quien es ese poderoso ninja" Comento con curiosidad.

Una lenta sonrisa adorno el rostro del hombre esperando la mirada de su compañero "Minato Namikaze"

Los ojos de segundo hombre se ampliaron en shock provocando una risa del primer hombre "Estas mintiendo, ese hombre murió hace trece años" Exclamo casi gritando.

Una vez que ceso su risa el primer hombre negó con la cabeza "No lo digo en serio, escuche que regreso entre los muertos".

El segundo hombre entrecerró la mirada a su compañero y secamente comento "No te creo".

El primer hombre solo se encogió en hombros.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en su plática y a pesar que hablaban en voz baja, fueron escuchados por un hombre de cabello largo espigado blanco, de edad aproximada a los cincuenta, traía puesto ropa Kabuki, sandalias de madera y un protector de metal con cuernos y con el Kanji petróleo, era el Gamma Sannin.

Jiraiya había tenido un buen día, mato un par de ninjas renegados que se creían lo suficientemente fuertes como aterrar una población pequeña, pero no fueron rivales para él, cobrando sus recompensas, y ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para divertirse con algunas chicas de uno de los más famosos burdeles de la cuidad, tal vez no sea tan exigente con las mujeres, pero prefirió tomar a las que tenían la mayor taza de pecho talvez un DD o E tazas cuando mínimo, pero toda la diversión se fue cuando escucho a un par de hombres hablar, con un vaso a medio tomar logro escuchar el regreso de un poderoso ninja a Konoha, esto claro tomo su interés, solo unos pocos ninja entrarían en su cabeza que sea poderosos y la mayoría eran Ninjas Renegados, cuando estaba a punto de tomar de su Sake, digieron el nombre del Shinobi, Minato Namikaze, un nombre que no espera oír, y mucho menos que este regresara a su antiguo, el solo pensamiento hiso tensar al hombre, con una rápida de disculpa a sus chicas salió del lugar, no sabía cómo era su rostro en esos momentos, pero debió suponer que era una de furia debido a que las personas frente a el rápidamente salieron de su camino.

Una vez estando en las afueras de la cuidad observó la dirección donde se encontraba Konoha y salió a toda prisa "En que estás pensando Minato, porque volviste" Susurro entre los árboles, solo un pensamiento estaba en su mente Naruto.

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

Veinte días después de la salida de Naruto, varias cosas habían cambiado en Konoha, la aceptación de la gente hacia la noticia de que el chico demonio era el hijo de su más grande héroe, pero la aceptación no significa que el odio se había ido, aunque aquellos que había hablado mal de Naruto fueron fuertemente castigados, una lección que aprenderían y no volverían a pasar, pero donde más cambiaron la situación fue el la academia ninja, bastante teoría se desechó y se cambió por la práctica, el acondicionamiento físico y el mayor repertorio de jutsus abarcaba el año escolar, a pesar de las muchas quejas de los civiles, dado que sus hijos muy frecuentemente no podían seguir el ritmo a comparación de aquellos que eran nacidos de clanes, pero las quejas fueron flagrantemente ignoradas por su líder, también estaba que el nuevo sistema académico iba a afectar mayormente a los nuevos estudiantes que a los que graduarían este y el próximo año, debido que los más antiguos estudiantes, no tendrían el mismo régimen que los que pronto se incorporarían, los jefes de clanes, los Jonnin y su Hokage sabían esto, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer, también se empezó una forma de lucha mixta, para que los chicos y las chicas se fueran acostumbrando a enfrentarse al sexo opuesto, solo había una excepción en esa lucha y era entre Harumi y Sasuke, los maestros aprendieron bien de su error como para no ponerlos juntos, en cuanto al salón donde estaba Harumi, hubo cambios bastantes drásticos, varios de los chicos y chicas civiles empezaron a hacer un mejor entrenamiento, pero la que mayor avance entre ellos fue Sakura, que después de su corta confrontación con la heredera Namikaze, hiso un cambio, era más callada con sus opiniones y ya parecía que no era una chica fan a pesar que le seguía gustando el Uchiha, por el lado contrario con los herederos de clan lo tomaron con bastante tranquilidad, aunque por dentro muchos estaban mayormente alegres, bueno la mayoría, como diría un cierto Nara, "Era problemático", entre los cambios entre los herederos sobresalientes era por supuesto Ino, quien se hiso amiga de Harumi, aunque la heredera Namikaze no estaba tan segura, debido a sus tendencias como ninja de la chica platino, al punto donde la regaño fuertemente cuando estaba con su dieta y no podía hacer los ejercicios nuevos que habían puesto sus maestros, a partir de ese día fue comiendo mejor y con ello su figura femenina fue formándose de forma de reloj, ella sabía que no era la más desarrolla del trio pero si quien más lo demostraba, a tal punto de llego a utilizar sus nuevos activos en contra de sus compañeros, y hacerlos efectivos que incluso Harumi admitió que ella sería una Female Fatale cuan fuera un poco mayor, a pesar de sus nuevas capacidades ella estaba por debajo de Harumi y Hinata en batalla, donde ambas chicas sobresalían, varios alumnos no entendían como la tímida del salón podía ser una de las más fuertes Kunoichi, y al parecer por alguna razón Harumi despertaba el instinto de batalla de tímida Hyuga, cuando ella hablaba con Harumi e Ino ya no tartamudeaba y solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa o avergonzada, por último la heredera Namikaze, segia siendo la mejor luchadora del grupo, bastante divertida y amable, pero cuando se enojaba era la peor pesadilla para quien se le pusiera en frente, ellas eran conocidas como el Trio Kunoichi de Oro de Konoha, Ino la Sensual Flor Dorada, Hinata la Hermosa Princesa Tímida y por último la líder del trio Harumi la Ardiente Chica en Llamas.

"Hinata-chan apúrate" Grito Ino mientras salía de la academia ninja.

"Voy Harumi-chan, Ino-chan" Dijo la Heredera Hyuga mientras corría para alcanzar a su par de amigos.

"Si Hinata-chan" Al llegar el trio salió entre los tejados de las casas, hasta llegar un hermoso compuesto.

"Por fin llegamos" Pregunto una curiosa Ino mientras observaba el lugar, admitiendo que era muy hermoso, siendo la primera vez que venía de visita a su nueva amiga.

"Si, llegamos, Bienvenidas al compuesto Namikaze" Expreso con orgullo la joven "Ka-chan ya llegue, traje a Ino-chan y Hinata-chan conmigo" Grito Harumi.

Al poco rato Kushina apareció de la cocina, mientras traía puesto un mandil blanco

"Bienvenida hija" Dijo mientras le deba un beso en la frente y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia las jóvenes amigas de su hija "Hola Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, quieren algunos bocadillos"

Con una linda sonrisa Harumi hablo "Si por favor Ka-chan, estaremos en mi cuarto"

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina

"En un momento estarán" Dijo la Pelirroja.

"Si Ka-chan, Vamos Ino-chan Hinata-chan" Expreso Harumi con alegría, después de todo era la primera vez que ella traía amigos a su casa, aunque no era como si tuviera amigos antes.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, las chicas se fueron sentando en la cama de Harumi, que era bastante grande.

"Bonito cuarto Harumi, todo combina perfectamente a tu personalidad" Dijo Ino con sinceridad, era una combinación entre artes ninja, cosas tales como Kunais, Shuriken, algunos pergaminos, una Katana por arriba de su cabecera de su cama entre otras cosas y cuarto de una chica, algunos peluches, almohadas, fotos e incluso plantas.

"Gracias Ino-chan" Dijo con alegría Harumi, que para ser sincera estaba nerviosa acerca de cómo verían su cuarto.

La chica tímida del grupo observaba detenidamente hacia un cierto lugar en particular "Ano Harumi-chan, esta foto es Naruto-kun" Dijo mientras señalaba en la dirección donde estaba el marco con la foto de su rubia favorita.

Harumi lentamente se dirigió, tomo la foto se dirigió hacia sus dos amigas en la cama "Si, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que obtuve de mi hermano, cuando Kakashi-nii vino a visitarnos nos trajo esta foto, cada vez que miraba esta foto me entraban una ganas de conocerlo, poder estar con él, este es uno de los recuerdos más preciados" Dijo con una sonrisa aunque se podía notar la tristeza en ella.

Hinata no podía dejar se sentirse triste por su amiga, mientras que Ino intentaba levantar un poco el ánimo del grupo "Es muy lindo" Realmente lo es, al menos ese fue el pensamiento Ino al ver la foto, esas palabras causaron que la otras dos chicas le levantaran la ceja "Que" Dijo Ino al ver a sus amigas sus expresiones.

"Desde cuando te ha parecido lindo mi Ni-san" Pregunto Harumi hacia la chica platino, no es como si ella pensara que su hermano no era lindo o guapo, pero fue una rareza que Ino lo digiera.

Ino simplemente se encogió en hombre "Siempre me ha parecido lindo y más por sus bigotes, muchas veces me han causado curiosidad tocarlos, solo que su actitud no lo ayudo y además que Naruto solo tenía ojos para la Frentesota, así que nunca hice algo" Dijo con tranquilidad

Hinata quien ahora estaba jugando con sus dedos tímidamente pregunto "Ano, entonces que pasa con Sasuke-san, te gusta no"

La chica platino segó con la cabeza "No exactamente, más bien era que me atraía por ser el chico cool, era guapo y con una vida trágica, además era divertido hacer enojar a Sakura"

Las otras dos chica solo rieron antes lo último dicho por ella "Ino-chan, realmente solo porque era así te atraía"

"Que, ahora pienso diferente, he cambiado, vamos incluso Sakura ha cambiado" Dijo Ino con tranquilidad mientras observaba a su amiga, ella sabía que Harumi no tenía una buena impresión de su ex amiga pelirosa, desde que entro a la academia.

Es cierto para Harumi que Sakura había cambiado para bien, pero eso no significaba que había perdonado a la chica por hablar mal de su hermano "Mmmm Talvez" Murmuro entre si

Hinata quien veía la interacción de sus dos amigas, expreso su pensamientos quienes se dirigían hacia el chico del que estaba enamorada "Ano, Harumi-chan, ha llegado alguna noticia de Naruto-kun" Pregunto con timidez.

Un par de sonrisas cheshires aparecieron en los rostros de ambas chicas "Así que Hinata-chan, solo piensas en su rubia favorita" Dijo Ino con picardía hacia la joven heredera Hyuga quien poco a poco su rostro se fue enrojeciendo.

Harumi quien era consciente del enamoramiento de su primera amiga sonrió "Si Hinata-chan tiene un gran enamoramiento de mi Nii-san, tanto que no deja de pensar en él, incluso cuando tenemos tiempo de chicas, ella sigue a su rubio oji azul"

La Heredera Hyuga quien ahora le salía un poco de humo por sus orejas grito aunque para el pensamiento de sus amigas resulto más un chillido "Ha-Harumi-chan I-Ino-chan, no ju-juegen conmigo" Expreso mortificada la chica peli azul.

"Discúlpanos Hinata-chan, no queríamos avergonzarte" Dijo Ino que a pesar de su disculpa la sonrisa seguía y tomo a Hinata por detrás rodeándola con un brazo mientras que con la otra tomo uno de sus activos haciendo que Hinata chillara en vergüenza "Aunque si quieres confesarte y la palabras no te salen puedes usar tu hermoso cuerpo" Expreso mientras masajeaba el pecho de la chica, provocándole un leve gemido de la heredera ya complemente roja.

Harumi solo negaba con la cabeza por las travesuras de Ino hacia Hinata y con cierto toque de celos a su primera amiga miraba su pecho que a su corta edad ya era una generosa C-Taza siendo la más desarrolla del grupo, pero negando ese toque de celos hablo "Si Hinata-chan, discúlpanos y para responderte, aun no, la única noticia fue hace cinco días, con una nota que llego con el Sandaime, diciendo que regresaría dentro de quince días".

"Arigatou" Dijo Hinata completamente sonrojada a un lado de Ino, quien tenía una mirada se suficiencia en su rostro y un ligero brillo apareció los ojos de la rubia platino cuando miro a Harumi.

La heredera Namikaze vio a su amiga y esperaba salir rápidamente del lugar, pero fue detenida por Ino quien la atrajo hacia ella, solo Harumi alcanzó a soltar un pequeño "Eep".

Risas llenaron el cuarto de la heredera Namikaze a la vista de su madre, quien miraba con una sonrisa mientras dejaba una bandeja de aperitivos en la puerta del su hija.

**MONTE RYUU**

En un gran paramo se encontraba un gigantesco cráter, una figura en medio de ella.

Flotando por el aire un pequeño dragón llego hacia la mancha naranja "Oi Naruto-ni, oiii, ya te moriste oi" Dijo mientras le picaba la cara con una ramita.

"Deja de jugar Ryunosuke, despierta al chico" Dijo el gran dragón negro.

Una sonrisa pircara apareció en el rostro del joven dragón "Ai Oji-san, Suiton: Tenpoudama" Y con un soplido una bola de agua choco contra Naruto despertándolo al instante

"Aaaah, que, como, donde, cuando" Decía Naruto mientras miraba frenéticamente por todo el lugar hasta que su mirada se centró en un dragón rodando por el suelo riéndose "Ryunosuke" Grito el rubio.

El joven dragón se fue incorporando lentamente aun con una sonrisa en su rostro y saludo a su amigo "Yo, Naruto".

"Porque diablos me bañaste de agua" Grito exasperado Naruto mientras trataba de atrapar a un divertido dragón.

"Que, Oji-san dijo que te despertara" Dijo inocentemente Ryunosuke esquivando los ataques del rubio.

Dejando de perseguir a su amigo dragón "Pero aun así no tenía otra forma de hacerlo" Expreso secamente.

"Funciono, no" Comento el joven Dragón.

Con un suspiro cansado y aun mojado se dirigió hacia el dragón negro "Dakoryuu-sama es bueno verlo"

"Es bueno ver que aún no pierdes tu humanidad" Dijo el gran dragón mientras miraba con cuidado al chico rubio.

Naruto no logro evitar un estremecimiento por su cuerpo, hace solo algunos días casi pierde la razón al intentar transformase en un Ryuu Sannin, incluso entre su mente nublada estaba consiente de todo lo que había hecho y ese cráter donde estaba era el menor de sus preocupaciones, no quería saber qué pasaría si mesclara eso junto con el poder del Kyubi "Sí, eso fue bueno, por un momento pensé que ya no volvería" Dijo con sinceridad.

El dragon negro asintió con la cabeza "Si yo también lo pensé, aunque mi sobrina Toyotama-sama tenía fe en ti, sabía que tú lo lograrías" Expreso tranquilamente.

Una lenta sonrisa cruzo la mirada del chico rubio "Si la princesa la sido que gran apoyo, si no fuera por ella yo probamente no estaría aquí" Comento con cierto cariño a la princesa dragona.

"Ya veo, listo para seguir su entrenamiento"

Asintió rápidamente "Hai Dakoryuu-sama, entonces que sigue" Dijo con cierta curiosidad Naruto.

"Lucharas contra mí" Dijo simplemente ante la mirada atónita del chico.

"Que" Logro farfullar.

"Si ya lo has escuchado, lucharas contra mí, así que prepárate" Dijo Dakoryuu con una sonrisa con dientes.

"Espera, espera Dakoryuu-sama" Dijo rápidamente hasta que una gran cola negra se estrelló dónde estaba el "Santa mierda, me quiere matar" Mientras apenas lograba esquivar la zona de desastre y miraba la destrucción causada.

Mirando hacia donde estaba el chico dijo "No huyas Naruto, enfréntate a mi como un dragón" Donde volvía a manda otro golpe con la cola.

Naruto se quedó ahí mientras se acercaba "A la mierda Dakoryuu-sama, **Sensei Kogeki: Hono Ryuu —Primer Golpe: Llamas Dragón—**" Dijo al ponerse en guardia, apretó los puños acercándolos a su pecho, rápidamente se encendieron en llamas, y con un movimiento rápido golpeo al aire, el fuego fue lanzado, causando que se unieran ambas llamas, generando una gran llamarada de fuego, que choco contra la cola de gran dragón.

Con alegría vio cómo su cola fue repelida con la llamas, aunque sabía que esas llamas no le harían daño ya era un gran logro saber que el pequeño humano no tenían miedo de atacar **"De esto estaba hablando Yojo sen Ryuu —Sobras de los Mil Dragones—" **Dijo mientras abría su boca y los dragones sombra salieron en contra del rubio.

"**Sukarettodansu —Danza Escarlata—" **Dijo Naruto al dar un brinco por los cielos mientras alzaba su pierna y daba varios giros en el aire provocando una cúpula de fuego destruyendo la mayoría de las sombras.

Al caer al suelo un par de sobras restante lo atacaron uno por la espalda y otro por el frente, al de atrás lo destrozó con un golpe con su pierna con media vuelta mientras que al segundo lo tomo entre las fauces, y lo abrió por la mitad con pura fuerza bruta.

"**Nada mal, nada mal** **Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu —Llamas del Dragon—"** Dakoryuu lanzo un dragón de fuego hacia el rubio.

"Maldición" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al dragón de fuego y mirando al suelo tubo una idea **"Ryuu Ken —Golpe Dragón—" **Sus brazos completamente se convirtieron en escamas doradas con garras, dando un golpeo el suelo, haciendo una cueva artificial.

"**Muy bien en controlar tu fuerza joven Naruto" **Felicito Dakoryuu

"Gracias Dakoryuu-sama" Dijo mientras salía de la cueva improvisada.

"**No hay de qué, pero esto apenas comienza" **Expreso continuando su asecho.

"Lo sé" Dijo esperando cualquier ataque del gran dragón.

"**Deja mostrarte algo nuevo chico"** Dijo Dakoryuu, mientras acercaba ambos brazos y en medio de ellos apareció una gran esfera blanca **"Gureto Tentai —Gran Celestial—" **y dejo caer la esfera si cuidado al suelo.

Naruto sintió gran peligro de esa esfera y salió huyendo a gran velocidad, cuando la esfera choco al suelo, apareció una cúpula blanca que rápidamente de fue expandiendo muy a duras penas logro esquivar, a pesar que se había formado una gran cúpula no había sonido de choque, cuando la bruma blanca fue desapareciendo, había un gran poso en media esfera donde choco, estaba completamente liso, sin ranura ni bordes rocosos.

"Oh Kami" Expreso con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta.

**"Heeeheeeheee, este ataque solo puede ser echo por un dragón poderoso, aunque se puede enseñar una variación más pequeña"** Dijo Dakoryuu con diversión en su voz.

"Enserio, genial" Dijo con exuberancia ante la posibilidad de aprender ese Jutsu

"**Pero solo lo hare si logras hacerme daño" **

Naruto miro al gran dragón con una mirada determinada "Tenlo por hecho que lo haré" y rápidamente se lanzó.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS Y OBSERVACIONES <strong>

**1.- Este capítulo algo parecido a un pequeño relleno, ya que solo quería mostrar que el regreso de Minato, no solo trae repercusiones no solo a Konoha si no también a otras aldeas ninja, y no solo eso sino también cambia el canon de la historia original, por lo que causa variables aquí.**

**2.- Ciertamente Ino me parece una chica interesante dentro de las pocas ninja que hay en Konoha así que me pareció bien hacerla un poco más asertiva y algo pervertida.**

**SHINIGAMI DXD: Ciertamente a mí también me gusto como lo hice, sobre el NaruHina como pareja principal solo queda esperar, como surge la historia.**

**GERYMARU: Las más jóvenes tal vez, aunque con las mayores no estoy tan seguro y con la princesa dragón no creo que se pueda.**

**XDESTROYER: Mis disculpas sobre ello, si ella llega a ser pareja de Naruto, no creo que sea tan pronto o al menos hasta la Shippuden.**

**ZAFIR09: Es cierto que a mi parecer Sakura no debía se Kunoichi, incluso en el anime, ella era completamente inútil, no es que no me guste ella, pero de verdad era inútil, en cuanto a Hinata y Harumi, tendrán una buena relación apoyándose mutuamente, y sobre su ojo eso lo dejare en la sobra.**

**ATEN92: Mmmm sobre el ojo solo queda esperar, será una pequeña sorpresa.**

**SHADOW MOON BLACK DRAGON: La historia terminara hasta llegar a la Shippuden, en el transcurso de los tres años y la shipuden se hará otra fic con relación con esta, sobre Fuu, ESE ES UN TOTAL SI, Fuu es una de pocas Jinchuriki femeninas que pueden entender el dolor de Naruto y además de que ella está casi a su edad.**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPÍTULO SE PUBLICARA EL DIA 19/10/2015**


End file.
